Demon Blood
by chicadoodle
Summary: Takes place just after Sensui's death, and Yusuke's Demon Transformation. Yusuke is forced to make a choice, between discovering his demon origins, or returning to Keiko. In the anime, he chooses Keiko. Here's what happens when he chooses his demon herita


Previously on Yu Yu Hakusho : Another case has been closed, and Sensui, a former Spirit Detective who recently worked to liberate all demon kind and destroy all humans, is dead. Yusuke was revealed to be the descendant of the Mo-Zaku, an ancient demon who lived thousands of years before. It was this dormaint demon blood that allowed Yusuke to return fromt he dead, after Sensui killed him. However, it was not his blow that killed Sensui. Durring the battle, a voice spoke to Yusuke, just before his body was taken over by his ancestor. He came to consciousness just in time to see his spirit gun crash into Sensui and kill him. Yusuke's demon blood had been awakened, and he now looks completely demonic, with long, wait-length hair and strange markings all over his body.

Disclaimer : I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho (YYH). I watch it on TV, DVD, and the computer, but I don't own them. This is just my harmless bit of fun.

Author's Note : Look above to see what happened in the previous episodes. In the telivision show, Yusuke returned to Human World, and ended up looking normally human after a night's rest. However, in my fiction, this is changed a bit. Read on to discover how. I shall simply say this : Yusuke DOES NOT RETURN TO HUMAN WORLD. THIS IS AN AU STORY! IT IS, HOWEVER, YUSUKE/KEIKO, BECAUSE THAT IS THE ONLY ONE THAT YUSUKE COLD EVER, EVER BELONG WITH! There may be some Yusuke/Female Demon action, however, simply because he seems the type who might sleep around a bit. My personal opinion, of course. Read on! Reviews make my write more!

(--) (--) (--) (--) (--) (--) (--) (--)

For Yusuke Urameshi, his physical strength has always been his most important characteristic. True, it was his good and selfless heart that had allowed him to returnfrom the dead for the first time, but it was his strength that had convinced Koenma to give him that change -- a strenth could be shaped into a formidable spirit detective. A weapon.

In another life, he might have become a soldier as an outlet for his anger and physical poweress. The discipline learned in such a profession certaintly would have done him some good. But this wasn't another life, and he hadn't become a soldier. At least no in the conventional, living sense. Because he was sort of like a spirit world soldier, carrying out orders and missions as his superior officer, Koenma, saw fit.

Butnomatter what words you used to fancyif up, he was a warrior. He never coul dhave been anything else, really. His heart, mind, and soul were thatof a warrior. And nother could ever change that.

They called hima bully at school, claimed that he had nomorals. Even some of the teachers were frightened of him, not to mention the other students. And before he had died (the first time), he HAD been a bully, fighting bcak in the only way he knew how against a world that he didn't seem to belong hin.

After his "death", everything had seeme dto just click into place for him. School had still been an annoying neessity, and people had still been deathly afraid of him. But he'd finially found a place where he felt he belonged. Life was good.

He blamed Taguro. Blaime him for faking a defeat in their first confrontation. Blaimed him for sending the damnable invitation to the Dark Tournament in the first place. Blamed him forkilling Genkai, for focing Genkai to give up all of her power, just to ensure a win. He blamed Taguro for ruining EVERYTHING.

When Genkai had died, so too had a part of him. She had been his teacher, his mentor ... almost like a parent. Not that he'd ever admit that to HER. And then Taguro had taken her away frm him.

So he'd beaten theman. Betaen him to a bloody pulp. They had won, and Taguro had lost. But it hadn't made him feel any better. Even Genkai's return hadn't really helped. He'd lost something at the tournament ... something precious, that could never be won back.

But life had continued on, like it always did. One missions had blended into another, until he stood here, at a crossroad of hislife. Sensui was dead, though not by his will. Somebody had taken control of his body durring that fateful confrontation. He'd even seen him for just a second, the barest glimpse of the ancient demon that was his ancestor. And even that small gimplse had been enough to frighten him more than all of his battles rolled in to one.

His ancestor had been a demon. He could deal with that. Even his demon enegerywouldn't be so bad, once he learned how to controlit. how to hide it. That would come in time.

But now, Koenma had given him a choice. A choice he'd never thought he would have to make. He could stay in Demon World forever, or return to human world. Return to Keiko.

It shouldn't have been this hard -- how could be even imagine a life without Keiko? She was the only thin in this, or any other world, that had ever seem to make any sense. But if he left now, if he went back to her now, any chance of understanding just what he was would be forever lost.

Spirit World wanted him dead. Wanted his soul in their posession, and his body destroyed. He frightened them with what he had become. but they had no juristiction in Demon World. Here, his strength would be welcomed, unlike back "home", where it was shunned, and looked down upon.

But, again, home meant Keiko. And Keiko ... could he reallylive without her? Did he even want to find out?

Again, it should have easy. And on the outside, he'd acted as if it were, following the others as they headed in the direction of home.

He wasn't quite sure what made him stop like he did, as his companions continued walking several paces before Heie finially stoppe dto turn and look at him. They werej ust within Human World now, a brigade of Spirit World soldiers awaiting their approach.

But he was already gone, the space he had once occuppied now silent and empty. He was sure that his dissappearance caused quite a stir among his companions, but he couldn't be concerned with that now. The Mo-zaku was all that mattered. 


End file.
